Albert Villanueva
Albert Villanueva is a simple man with simple dreams. He is the fourth of five children of Eduardo 'Ed' Villanueva and his wife, Rosemarie Olivares. He is currently in a long-distance relationship with his girlfriend, Charice Espinola. Together, they are the parents to their three-year old son, Treviño Villanueva. Life in the Philippines Albert Villanueva was born in Bulacan, a province in the Philippines. He was baptized at the National Shrine of the Divine Mercy, a Catholic church located in Marilao, Bulacan. He received his First Communion on his seventh birthday. At the age of nine, Albert and the rest of his family moved one hour south to Manila, the capital of the Philippines. There, Albert's father was able to secure himself a job at a highly popular Jeepney repair shop as a mechanic. More importantly, his mother found employment as a house maid for Anna Dominique M.L. Coseteng, a Senator for the Eleventh Congress (1998-2001) of the Philippines. Coming along with his mother while she worked, Albert soon met Senator Coseteng's son, Josef – his eventual best friend ... and only friend. Albert and Josef's Friendship The Senator's son quickly warmed up to Albert. Despite Albert and Josef attending different schools while growing up, these two spent a lot of time together after-school watching Hollywood movies, listening to American pop & hip-hop music, and playing video games on the Super Nintendo. In 2010, Josef was approved for his International Student Visa and wanted to spend his senior year of high school in Los Santos. Albert and Josef kept in constant communication, as the two would often discuss the beauties and opportunities that Los Santos had to offer. Meanwhile, Albert was given a Jeepney "taxi" job by his father while he finished up his last year of high school. Once they both graduated, Josef decided to officially immigrate to the United States and enrolled in nursing school with aspirations to one day become a pediatrician. Due to time-zone differences and a heavy workload, Albert began to hear less and less from Josef to the point where they eventually stopped all forms of communication. In 2014, while out on a Jeepney call, Albert received the unfortunate news that Josef was killed in a random drive-by shooting during an overnight shift where he was shadowing the Pillbox Medical staff. In a fit of rage, confusion, and extreme grief, Albert lost control of his Jeepney and collided with other vehicles - severely injuring himself. Paramedics were quick to respond to the scene, and while recovering in the hospital he met his eventual girlfriend, Charice Espinola. Meeting Charice in progress Immigrating to Los Santos in progress Life in Los Santos in progress Trivia * Albert's last name Villanueva directly translates from Spanish to "new village". * Is quite fond of air fresheners, particularly scents such as "Mango" or "Great Ocean Breeze". * Albert's favorite color is orange. * Albert's favorite bible verse is Hebrews 13:5. * All backstory and character information for Albert Villanueva is curated by Twitch streamer ToffeePlays Category:Characters Category:Civilian